what i'd do to get you back
by hikakao2345
Summary: Marshall meets Fionna in an apple orchard, what does she have to tell him, what happens when the ice queen tries to take Fionna? dun Dun DUN! i know my summaries are bad.. don't remind -.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own:(**

Marshall pov

"Fionna" I yelled as I floated over to her.

"hey Marshall what are you doing around here?" Fionna asked as she picked some apples and put them into her basket.

"i was just floating around and saw you" I said giving her a nervous smile and ruffling my hair a bit. Her bangs bounced up and down as she attempted to reach the perfect apple. Sh soon became frustrated and tried even harder. Giggling I snatched it and put it in her basket.

"you know the apples are always best at the top." I said letting her step on my feet as we floated to the top of the trees. She began picking apples as she clung to my body, until her basket was full. She stopped and looked at me, a small smile appeared on her face.

"i need to talk to you about something" a light blush stained her cheeks. She stood on my feet for a moment while we floated around for a moment. She bit her lip and looked away then her eyes met mine.

"i-i love you" she stuttered blushing even more. She looked at the ground in embarrassment then at me, our faces were inches a part. She stood on her tiptoes and our lips connected.

We broke apart when Fionna almost fell to her death but I caught her in my arms before she fell too far. I held her close to me.

"don't worry I gotcha" I said sweetly, a small smile appeared on my face. She blushed and our eyes locked hers were first soft then widened.

"i have to get home, cake must be so worried." Fionna said with an urgent look in her eyes, we floated down and I set her on the ground.

"i gotta go, bye!" she yelled as she ran in the direction of her house. A smirk played on my lips as I swooped down and grabbed her.

"i can get you there faster" I picked her up bridal style.

"thanks" she said blushing as I set her down on her porch.

"how about a date tomorrow.. here?" I asked nervously, waiting her response.

"sure, how about around noon." Fionna said giggling, once she calmed down she kissed me softly and I was on my way home.

"bye" I yelled before disappearing in the darkness.

_Fionna pov_

I walked into the tree house closing the door behind me, I set my basket down as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"what took you so long?" cake asked as she stepped into the room.

"sorry I ran into Marshall" I said as I slid down the door and hugged my knees to my chest.

"did you finally tell him how ya feel?" cake asked curiously.

"yeah" I said blushing slightly.

"girl you better tell me what happened!" cake said pouncing into the spot next to me and waiting eagerly for my response. I smiled and started talking.

"well, I was picking apples and Marshall came by, we floated around for a bit above the trees... I told how I felt and we... my voice trailed off.

"then what child!" cake said impatiently, I rested my head on my knees as I watched cake try and guess.

"you didn't... you did didn't you!" cake squealed making me giggle, I nodded my head and watched cakes shocked expression.

"my little Fionna is growing up" cake said squeezing her eyes shut, I just sat there laughing from the many faces cake made out of happiness and shock.

"and we have a date tomorrow" I told cake.

"c'mon you gotta get some sleep! So your not too tired for your date... then maybe you can kiss him again" cake hinted at as she dragged me up the stairs and into bed. She curled up next to me and I slowly drifted asleep.

**Please comment! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fionna pov**

I woke up and everything was black, I was laying on a cold unfamiliar surface and a cold draft came from the slit under the door. You could hear a chuckle and a soft voice in the distance. Where am I? I thought, trying to look through the slit under the door. There were footsteps coming from down the hall, once they passed the door I noticed the kidnapper had blue feet and was wearing a blue dress thing.

"ice queen" I muttered getting off of the ground., but what did she want with me? I wandered, looking out of the window at the completely black sky, not even a star shined. I gasped when I remembered the date I had with Marshall, he'll be so mad If he thinks I stood him up, then he'll never want me. I thought, looking into the distance, I can't let that happen I must get out of here! I jumped up from my spot and started pounding on the door.

"hey but face!" I yelled through the door.

"WHAT!" the ice Queen screamed as she entered my room. I tried to run past her but tripped over Gunther.

"so you were trying to escape, huh" the ice queen said smirking as she patted Gunther on the head, he just made a cute penguin like noise.

"why did you even capture me anyway?" I said slightly irritated as I got off of the ground.

"simple, Marshall will come save you and hand the deed as vampire king over to me" she said, letting out an evil laugh. That was really smart well, for the ice queen. The only problem is Marshall wont come to save me.

"well If that's all, then i'm going to go feed Gunther." the ice queen said picking up Gunther and Gunther quaked.

What am I supposed to do? I thought as I layed down on the bed and gazed out the window once again.

Marshall pov

"i'm off" I muttered to myself as I left my house, a few minutes later I arrived at Fiona's house. I found cake laying on the ground on the porch.

"cake what's wrong?" I asked running up to her.

"f-fion-na is g-gone" she stuttered as she sat up, against the house.

"what happened?" I yelled, shaking cake slightly. This can't be happening! How could she have gotten captured... cake took a deep breathe before she began to talk.

"well... when I woke up t-there was someone i-in the house, trying to take f-Fionna" a tear rolled down her soft fur, at the name Fionna. "and they escaped through the window... before I could get them" cake said slightly uneasy.

"what did they look like?" I asked urgently, wanting to find Fionna before it's too late.

"they left some royal blue clothe here, its in our room" with that I ran up to their room, to find some blue clothe snagged on the bed. I picked it up, thinking of where I have seen this before. I gazed out the window in their room, Fionna used to gaze out this window whenever she was troubled.

"did you figure out who did this to my baby girl?" cake asked.

"well... not really, my mind is blank" I said truthfully, I looked away from the window to cake standing before me. She had black paint on her face fur, a camouflage jacket, swords and other gadgets hanging out of her back pack, and the most serious looking face I have ever seen.

"were not assassinating the world ya know" I said jokingly, laughing a little before I grabbed cake and set off to find Fionna.

We started off in candy kingdom, walking around for a little, looking for anyone who was wearing blue clothe like the one left at the house. Until we came across peppermint butler.

"hey! Peppermint butler!" I yelled walking over to him, but before I could get there cake already pounced on him.

"wheres my precious fionna!" cake screeched, holding pepermint butler on the ground.

"i d-don't know w-what your talking a-about" he stuttered under cake's terrifying grip.

"LIES! If you don't tell me the truth i'll... i'll eat you!" cake threatened, making peppermint butler flinch.

"cake I don't think he did it" I finally said, after enjoying the show cake just put on, I pried her off peppermint butler.

"he did it! I know he did it! There's a rip in his suit!" cake protested, pointing to the rip in his suit, she squirmed in my arms, trying to get free but failed.

"oh I got my suit stuck in a blender" peppermint butler said truthfully.

"see" I said, still holding a squirming cake I left giving my appolagies to peppermint butler. We soon left candy kingdom and came across marsh mellow meadow, there was a man sitting in the meadow. He looked old, wore tattered blue clothes, had a long beard. You could see his rib cage and had a crazy look in his eye as we got closer.

"he looks suspisous" cake mumbled to herself.

"eh! What do ya want!" the man yelled in a raspy voice, he squinted his eyes at me then a glare replaced them. "vampire..." he said coldly, turning his head from me.

"we wanna know where my dear fionna is!" cake yelled over reacting again, with determination in her eyes.

"you low life creatures think you can come and accuse me of taking this so called fionna? Heh... you disgust me" he said colder than before, he ripped cake out of my hands, putting her in a cage.

"what the hell do you think your doing!" I screeched trying to get to cake.

"until you can get me some royal tarts I will not give you this animal back" he said evilly. Great now I lost fionna and cake.. how am I supposed to fix this... I thought as I set off to find some royal tarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marshall pov**

"_you low life creatures think you can come and accuse me of taking this so called Fionna? Heh... you disgust me" he said colder than before, he ripped cake out of my hands, putting her in a cage._

"_what the hell do you think your doing!" I screeched trying to get to cake._

"_until you can get me some royal tarts I will not give you this animal back" he said evilly. Great now I lost Fionna and cake.. how am I supposed to fix this... I thought as I set off to find some royal tarts._

I found the royal tart toter wandering in the desert of doom. I swooped down and attempted to grab the tarts, but instead got punched in the gut.

"don't try and steal our tarts man!" the little boy said as I hissed at him, scratching his white hat, leaving a small rip. He threw a punch that I blocked, hitting him in the stomach. He winced in pain as I cornered him, between the rocks.

"Jake!" he screamed and his dog stretched in between us, then grew big, making me fall to the ground.

"are you ok buddy?" the dog asked the human as he removed some of the dirt from his shirt. I stood up and grabbed a rock, chucking it at the orange, talking dog's head, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"talking dog, nice.." I smirked as I tripped the boy, He pulled a sword out of his green backpack.

"AHH!" he screeched as he pounced towards me, missing and getting his sword stuck in between two rocks. I took that opportunity to take some tarts and hide behind a rock.

"fine I'll just fight you off with my fists!" he said as he turned around to find that I vanished. He grumbled something before he walked over to the orange dog and slapped him a couple of times to wake him up. Once he was up he left with the rest of the tarts.  
>"well at least I can get cake back..." I mumbled to myself before I flew to the crazy old geezer.<p>

"here are you tarts" I said, irritated as I tossed the tarts towards him. He gave me satisfied look as he ate the tarts.

"now get me some apple pie from that yellow elephant thing, their supposed to be to die for" the old man said in a raspy voice, before I kicked him in the jaw, taking the key to the cage from around his neck.

"i don't think so" I smirked as I released cake and ran away before he could attack me.

"Marshall..." cake whispered as she held her hand up so no one could hear what she was saying even thought we were completely alone. I nodded so she could continue and stared questionably at the fluffy cat.

"we should check out the ice kingdom" she said quietly as she pointed past the trees at an icy piece of land.

"alright" I said, feeling some what retarded for not thinking of that myself. We got there within five minutes and knocked on the large cold doors.

"what?" the ice queen scowled at us as we stood in the door way.

"WE WANT OUR FIONA BACK!" cake butted in as she threw a small fit on the ground.

"well I suppose you'll have to give me something if you want he back" the ice queen smirked, letting out an evil chuckle.

"first show us the girl" I said, not wanting to make any stupid decisions.

"Fionna darling, why don't you come down here" the I ice queen said as Fionna popped out from around the corner. Her skin paler than usual, shivering from being in the ice kingdom too long. Sh waved at me and cake as she stared at the ground letting out a cough.

"Fiona" I whispered as I walked towards her, inches away from grabbing her arm before the ice queen snatched it away.

"you can have her, once you give me something" she smiled evilly and touched her fingers together.

"fine... what do you want? I'll give you anything" I said coldly as I stared at my love who has been suffering these extreme temperatures.

"the deed to be vampire king" ice queen looked at me with then at Fionna who was shaking her head and mouthing the word no.

**oh snap! What will Marshall do? He's gotten this far.. will he just give up because Fionna told him too?**

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Marshall lee pov**

"_you can have her, once you give me something" she smiled evilly and touched her fingers together. _

"_fine... what do you want? I'll give you anything" I said coldly as I stared at my love who has been suffering these extreme temperatures. _

"_the deed to be vampire king" ice queen looked at me with then at Fionna who was shaking her head and mouthing the word no._

I looked at the Fionna then back at the ice queen. Well If I give the deed to her then at least I get Fionna back, but then I lose being a vampire king and all of the vampires would suffer including me, but if I don't then I can be vampire king and save every one, but never see Fionna again... it's a lose, lose situation.

"c'mon! I don't have all day!" the ice queen scowled at me as I shook her hand.

"deal" I said confidently as I handed her the deed, Fionna was released from the ice queen. I wrapped her in a warm hug then gave her freezing body a jacket.

"you shouldn't have done that" she whispered into my ear as we turned to the ice queen who was laughing all evil like.

"but then I would've lost you" I whispered back, a small blush crept onto her face as she got into her fighting stance. Thankfully the Ice Queen was too busy laughing to see our first attack come in place.

"hya!" Fionna yelled as she kicked the deed out of ice queen's hands.

"Hey! That's my deed!" ice queen screamed as I ran towards it, suddenly my leg was frozen to the ground and I couldn't move from that spot. Cake ran toward me, flying in the air and landing on her but on the ice that barricaded my foot. The ice quickly melted from the heating pads cake kept to keep her buns warm.

"thanks" I said as I ran towards the deed once again, dodging the ice that was being thrown at me. I dove for the deed as the ice queen did the same, landing on top of me and the deed.

"heh... I looky here!" the ice queen said holding up a gem that compels vampires. My eyes widened as I could hear Fionna scream "Marshall" as my consciousness was coming and going. No not now! If I lose consciousness now we will definitely not win and the ice queen might be able to capture us... I thought as I clutched the deed in my hand and attempted to get up from under the ice queens body. I attempted to lift myself up, Fionna kicked the ice queen off of me, making it easier to get up.

"fine If you want the deed then I get Fionna" the ice queen pouted as she grabbed Fionna's wrist and pulled her into a cage like thing.

"i'm not leaving without Fionna or the deed" I said sternly as I could feel my body gather up as much strength as possible. "oh snap" cake said in the back round as I glared at the ice queen.

"fine then you will just stay here with me!" she said as she jumped in the air, getting ready to pounce on me.

"i was hoping you would say that" I smirked as I pulled out a ball of string that I was going to use when cake gets bored. I jumped in the air spinning around the ice queen several times as the string wrapped around her. She fell to the ground letting out and over exaggerated "NOOOO!" in sign of defeat.

I walked over to cake who was helping Fionna out of the cage and put her on my back as I grabbed fionna, bridal style and flew threw the hole in the roof that was created by ice queen spewing ice every where.

"you know I still would've loved you if you were just a vampire" Fionna said as she looked up at me, a blush crept onto my face as I gazed at her flawless features.

"i know" I smirked, "ooohhhh!" cake said for dramatic effects. I leaned in and let our lips brush against each other.

"but I would give it up any day for you." I said truthfully, even though I got it back this time I wouldn't hesitate to give it up again for her sake.

**How was that? Review please! tell me how I did.. should I continue with like a sequal or something? If so ideas are helpful VERY helpful**


End file.
